


No Strings Attached - Ladystuck 2020

by notsafeforgoblin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ladystuck 2020, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforgoblin/pseuds/notsafeforgoblin
Summary: LADYSTUCK 2020 - This is the LS2020 gift for irl-tyzias.tumblr.comI had lots of fun exploring a character I usually disliked, and ended up liking her in the process.STORY SUMMARY: Vriska tackles some demons and finally confronts Terezi about their less-than-pleasant past.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ladystuck Art/Fic Exchange 2020





	No Strings Attached - Ladystuck 2020

It was early evening when two trolls crashed through the crowded marketplace. One knew, however, that it was futile: Vriska wasn't a distance runner, Terezi was. By the time she reached the bus stop, the bus had already left two minutes prior. She was left there, desperately trying to catch her breath, leaning against the bus stop pole. Terezi had hopped onto the bus and was out of sight.

It had been yet another attempt to talk to Terezi, but like all the other attempts, the teal blood managed to be a few steps ahead of her. Twice she was tempted to use her powers in order to force Terezi to stop and listen to her, but this wasn't the kind of thing that worked by force. It was the kind of thing that only worked if Terezi came to her willingly. Given how fast Terezi left to the bus stop, that was about as likely as Gamzee winning the presidency. And yet, like the sun insisted on rising every morning, she also insisted in making this conversation happen. The next bus came, she absentmindedly paid her fee, and rode to an unknown part of the kingdom. 

She hadn't noticed the gasps or gaping looks that usually greeted her. After all, she was one of the gods who created Earth-C, and while she would have loved the attention once upon a time, today she could care less. The only thing on her mind was Terezi Pyrope. Terezi, kind, wonderful Terezi. The Terezi who couldn't quite visit her hive, due to immense arachnophobia. The Terezi who taught Vriska how to swim, who learned how to play guitar with her. Terezi, who through the cruel hands of fate, would go on to hate her, despise her for all she has done. Terezi, who would no longer be able to see another moonrise because of her. 

These thoughts, like liquid lead, weighed down on Vriska. She needed to tell her everything, not to give excuses but to explain and perhaps start over. But it was pointless, this is pointless. The irons are all in the fire once more but there's no flame to get through them. She should have just stayed in the market instead of-- 

"I thought you didn't take public transport, Vriska?" A pleasantly calm voice floated in the air, but Vriska didn't need her voice to recognize her, the almost opalescent glow of her skin was enough. Vriska glared at Kanaya through her tears. 

"What do you want, Maryam," she croaked. 

"I? I'm just taking the bus to the Human Kingdom. John invited me over for lunch. But you certainly look unwell, or rather, very un-Vriska-ish." Kanaya had chosen to ignore Vriska's rudeness, but not her tears. Not her pain. It was things like this that made Kanaya a good friend and a wonderful confidant. 

"I…" Vriska began. She couldn't get her words out. It was like someone wrapped a vice around her throat. Breathe, one two in hold one two out… 

"I haven't been feeling well as of late," she said finally, "Terezi and I split up, obviously, almost as soon as Dave travelled forward in time. It was a mutual split, we both agreed on it."

Kanaya nodded and began to speak, "Obviously you felt bad afterwards, but that was a sweep ago! You even told me you'd gotten over the split half a sweep ago!" 

"Yeah, and I didn't lie! I just…" Her voice faltered for a moment. Admitting this hurt her pride, but her therapist had told her that the first step towards reconciliation was humility. "I've been through some pretty intense therapy as of late, and I want to talk to Terezi again. I can't leave our relationship at an end point because I… I…"

"Have a red crush on Terezi Pyrope," Kanaya finished with her signature honesty. Vriska gave her a half hearted smile and sighed, happy that someone finally said it. 

"Yeah! I do! I've had red feelings for her since before we came here but I had no idea what to say about it! We were too busy dealing with other things and I was too busy being a total asshole. I was also busy with having my blood drained from me but I'm going to assume you were only half-conscious when you did that." 

Kanaya blushed both out of embarrassment and amusement, "I may have been a little more than aware by that point, but that's beside the point. Do you want to start things with Terezi?" 

Vriska nodded, looking much more relaxed, "More than anything, Kanaya." 

"Then you might want to get off the bus. Terezi's hive is just a couple blocks east…" 

Vriska got up so fast, her leg cramped and she was forced to sit back down, swearing under her breath. The bus finally stuttered to a halt and the bus driver announced the stop. Both trolls embraced, bade each other farewell, and parted ways. As the bus spat out seven trolls onto the asphalt, Vriska looked around her. She definitely took the Southside bus, not the Lavender Forest terminal she usually took, but she wasn't too far from her destination. 

Vriska quickly realized she didn't know Southside like she thought she did. Twice she got lost, twice more she got turned around, and three times she had to ask for directions. By the time she finally reached Terezi's hive at the edge of the Lavender Forest, she had completely forgotten why she was here, or why she was trembling so much. On the horizon, the Earth’s moon finally rose as it truly became nightfall. A pale yellow disk climbing up the inky blue sky. A cloud glided in front of it, almost as if it was telling Vriska to focus. The treehouse hive came into full view, and Vriska was delighted to see that lights glowed through the windows. 

Climbing up the ramps that lead to Terezi's front door, Vriska couldn't help how beautiful this hive was. Vines weaved in and out of branches, some sporting scalemates that were executed for heinous crimes like murder or being lame. Others had metallic chimes that sang happily in the soft evening wind. There were netted bags of scalemates here and there, and Vriska couldn't help but laugh. 

"Mass execution, crime… stealing from the dragon's lair… we weren't exactly fair, were we?" Vriska chuckled. 

"No we weren't, but we didn't care about that back then, did we?" 

Terezi's voice was like a hot knife through Vriska's heart. Guilt, shame, and relief bubbled in her stomach and threatened to overtake her like a bad spirit. Vriska looked up at the front door and saw the voice's owner, Terezi Pyrope. Her hair was as long as she's ever seen it, and it was horribly unkempt. Vriska was secretly relieved that she wasn't the only one losing her grip on life, something to talk about. 

The teal sniffed the air and scoffed, "You took the Southside bus, didn't you? You sure smell like it. Come in, I guess…" Terezi lacked her usual confidence, but Vriska took that as a benefit. She nodded silently and walked in with her hands in her pockets, readying herself for the worst. 

Her hive was always messy, but this was perhaps worse. It was perfectly organized, with books in their right spots and the dishes tucked in their cupboards. Everything was dusted, polished, and cleaned up to it's most perfect condition. Nothing was out of place, and if the smell had anything to tell her, it's that Terezi had just changed her recoupracoon's slime to one of the more expensive brands, the kind sea dwellers often buy. 

Vriska couldn't place it. How could Terezi look like such a wreck when her place was so meticulously clean? Was it some divine spirit? Her powers as Seer of Mind? Has she somehow ascended to a greater power-- 

"I haven't done any of that, brainless." Terezi said with finality. Vriska turned around and saw that behind her glasses, a brilliant teal glow suggested she was using her Seer powers. The glow faded back to nothingness, "But yes, Kanaya did have a hand in everything but my hair." 

Vriska chuckled softly, "That meddlesome bitch… why didn't you do your hair though?" 

"Why didn't you?" Terezi shot back. Truth was, Vriska's hair was also looking like a rat's nest. Even more so than usual.

"...Fair point. But that's not why I came here for... I really want to talk to you, Terezi." Vriska could feel her palms sweat and her tongue turn to sandpaper. Even now, when her powers as a Thief would come as a benefit, she didn't dare use it. These emotions had to flow on their own. Vriska took a steadying breath and looked at Terezi right in the eyes. 

"Terezi… I have red feelings for you." 

Terezi seemed to take these news with an awful sort of carelessness. There was no furious teal blush, no shy smile. There was just Terezi. Impassive. Unimpressed. 

"Th-that's not all obviously! I have these feelings but I know that you have yours relating to me and they're totally understandable and I--" 

Terezi snapped at Vriska, "Get to the point, Vri… You're rambling again." 

Vriska sighed, her anxiety leaving her and honest shame taking its place. "I'm sorry… Terezi. Please just hear me out. Hear me out and I don't care what you decide to do with me, I'll accept it. I just need you to listen to what I have to say." 

Terezi nodded in agreement and immediately went to the kitchen, whistling to herself. In a moment, a simple breakfast of egg, bacon, and toast was being served on two plates, along with a hot cup of coffee. Terezi went out to the porch and beckoned Vriska to follow. The two sat on comfortable wooden chairs and ate in silence, before Terezi finally spoke up. 

"It must have been painful for you, wanting to talk to me or not. Going back and forth, back and forth." Terezi took a bite out of her bacon, swallowed, and continued, "Of course, you could have said this through a phone call. Or text. You could have just flown to my hive. Instead, you follow me around like if you didn't have any powers whatsoever, took a bus of all things, and took advice from Kanaya. Very un-Vriska of you, Serket." 

Vriska's instinct was to say something cutting, something bitchy and painful. Her second instinct was to say something bitchy about Kanaya. Instead, she took a long sip from her coffee, trying to organize her racing thoughts, "...I've got a lot on the mind. Besides it just… doesn't feel right anymore. Using my powers for my own personal glory or gain. If I'm going to use them, I'm not going to use them to hurt people.

"Terezi, think about it. I killed Aradia, paralyzed Tavros, forced him to kill me, killed him again, blinded you, shoved Gamzee in a fridge and chained him to said fridge, I fiddled with Jade's brain, and forced John to use his powers when his body wasn't even capable of doing it yet. There is no justifiable reason on this entire planet that can explain why I'd use my powers to tell you that I'm sorry about misusing my powers!"

Terezi smiled just a little, but Vriska didn't notice. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice anything, “And then here we are on a planet where everything can finally go right for once, where I can have total control of anyone and anything I want because we’re literal gods but no! It makes no sense to do that anymore because it’s the one thing that keeps me from you!”

Vriska got up from her chair, nearly spilling the contents of her plate and mug, she looked around wildly at the tree canopy. “What’s the point in anything, anymore? What’s the point in waking up, in going to the market, in finding someone’s lost boonbit. What’s the point in doing absolutely everything if everything I’ve ever done is break your heart over and over!!” She gripped the railings of the balcony, her body shaking as tears spilled from her eyes. A hand gripped her shoulder and Vriska looked up and next to her. Terezi was crying as well, though her face was calmer than Vriska’s. She wiped the teal tears from her eyes and looked at the view. When she spoke, her voice was calm. 

“I won’t say I forgive you for everything you did. There are days which I still wish I could see the moon rise or see Jane’s newest line of baked goods in the marketplace. There are days where I find Tavros adjusting the bolts in his legs and I can sense his frustration. There are days where I wish I could explore with Nepeta like I used too. There are days where I wished I could hang scalemates like we used to but the fire's not there.

"I thought I could live my life just fine by forgetting it all, but it's hard to forget anything that happened. So I decided to hate you instead. It took twice as much effort." Terezi sighed, then smiled, "You asked why I hadn't let Kanaya do my hair. Said I was waiting for the right time?" 

Vriska looked at Terezi, absolutely puzzled. What did Terezi's hair have to do with any of this?! It wasn't until Terezi handed her a bright red scissor that Vriska understood. She had been waiting for her to come back to her. 

…… 

Two weeks later, two trolls walked in the marketplace. The taller of the two had her hair in a simple braid, one strand dyed cerulean. The other had short, spiky hair that stuck out in all directions. The two walked hand in hand, picking out foods and things for the next picnic John usually planned. They got one of Jane's more obscure recipes from one stall, metal polish in another stall, and an assortment of trinkets in a third stall. While one was distracted, the other went to a smaller, fourth stall. After much debate and price haggling, the troll had what she wanted and walked away, calling after her matesprit.

As Terezi walked ahead of Vriska, Vriska couldn't help but feel at peace. The rings in her hand clinked happily, as if sensing a bright future. The early evening moon rose over the Troll Kingdom, looking like a fat yellow disk in the twilight blue sky. Vriska breathed in the cool night air and sighed. Everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck! :D 
> 
> Ok so I really dunno what to write here except that drafting this was hard as balls. Hard because the characters were unfamiliar (I'm more used to writing Karkat, Kanaya, Rose, etc.), hard because of this whole pandemic bullshit, hard because Vriska is surprisingly hard to write! And I loved it. I loved the challenge and everything it came with.... except maybe my computer crashing a few times. That was the pits!


End file.
